Patch 4.0.1 (undocumented changes)
Achievements * New Feat of Strength added: * and converted to Feat of Strength * In Dungeons & Raids section of achievements all Lich King Heroics have been put to Lich King Dungeon tab Classes * The price of dual specialization is reduced from 1000 gold to 100 gold. * Health regeneration uses a new formula. Outside of combat, all classes seem to regenerate 0.75% of their maximum health per second before the effects of abilities. * Mana regeneration uses a new formula. Druid * Bear Form requires level 15, up from level 10. It is a spell that can be purchased instead of the quest chain. * Cat Form requires level 8, down from level 20. * Cyclone cast time increased to 2 seconds, up from 1.5 seconds. * Entangling Roots range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Faerie Fire range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Insect Swarm range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Moonfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Rebirth cooldown increased to 30 minutes, up from 10 minutes. * Starfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Thorns now lasts 20 seconds, down from 10 minutes; damage increased by 1,400%. * Wild Mushroom is now limited to 3 mushrooms, down from 5. * Wrath range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. Hunter * Starter pets: ** Alliance *** Draenei: An orange moth with green wings. *** Dwarf: A brown bear. *** Night elf: A white nightsaber. ** Horde *** Blood elf: An orange dragonhawk. *** Orc: A black boar. *** Tauren: A purple tallstrider with a green neck. *** Troll: A red raptor. * triggers the pet's GCD. This may be a bug; however, it is not listed in the known issues thread. * You will be notified when your pet dings. The animation is almost the same as when your character dings. * Many pet abilities have been replaced or altered. * Low level pets now auto-level to within 3 levels of the hunter instead of 5. * Arcane Shot requires level 1, down from level 6. It is a starting spell. * Steady Shot requires level 3, down from level 50. It now replenishes focus. * Aspects are now "aura" icons above the main action bar. Paladin * Many abilities have new icons. * Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom have been merged into Seal of Insight. * Seal of Vengeance and Seal of Corruption have been renamed Seal of Truth. * The various resistance auras have been merged into the single Resistance Aura. * New abilities: Word of Glory, Divine Light, Holy Radiance, Templar's Verdict. (Guardian of Ancient Kings and Inquisition are displayed in the UI, but not learnable at the current level cap of 80.) * Seal of Command has been removed as a spell. Instead, the talent Seals of Command improves other seals and gives the former Seal of Command's cleave effect to Seal of Righteousness. * Divine Storm now does extra damage based on the accumulated amount of Holy Power. * Blessing of Wisdom has been removed. The mana regeneration buff is now merged into Blessing of Might. * Greater Blessings have been removed. Regular Blessings now have the same mass effect without the need for a reagent. * Divine Intervention has been removed. Shaman * The various resistance totems have been merged into the single Elemental Resistance Totem. The glyph Glyph of Healing Stream Totem combines effects of Healing Stream Totem and Elemental Resistance Totem. Warlock * Warlocks now start with an imp minion. * Warlock pets have been renamed due to a bug and will be fixed. Mounts * All mounts now scale with riding skill - level 20 60% mounts will now move at 100% speed with epic riding. * The X-53 Touring Rocket can now also be used as a ground mount. * Players can now instantly transition in Dalaran with mounts that have both a ground and flying speed without remounting. Dungeons * Though not displayed in the Dungeon Finder Interface Screen, completing your first Random Lich King Heroic Dungeon each day using the Dungeon Finder will award 23 Justice Points, in addition to the 16 Justice Points earned for each boss killed. * Completing a weekly raid quest will be rewarded with 137 Justice Points. Professions * Herbalism and Mining give XP. The higher level the char is, the lower the received XP will be. * Tiffany Cartier no longer exchanges Titanium Powder for Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Tokens; you now turn them in at Timothy Jones via a repeatable quest. * Master Riding is available from Northrend Riding trainers at a cost of , allowing all flying mounts to scale to 310% speed. Characters that already had a 310% speed flying mount pre-4.0.1 are given this skill automatically and free of charge. Note that reputation discounts apply to the trainers in the Northrend starting areas! * Cold Weather Flying is now available to all characters at level 68 for . * Flexweave Underlay, Springy Arachnoweave, and Nitro Boosts no longer increase spell power, agility, and crit rating respectively, but can now be used alongside other enchants. * Leatherworking Specializations have been removed * Tailoring Specializations have been removed; specialty cloth is now always made in single units. * There is now just one kind and tier of Vellum. Old Weapon and Armor Vellums are converted to a Ruined Vellum, which can be used to create the new all-purpose Enchanting Vellum. Items * Some former Guardian Elixirs are now Battle Elixirs. * Scrolls are now considered Battle Elixirs, and will overwrite existing Battle Elixirs. * Most books that formerly taught class spells are now poor-quality items with no function. Exceptions include and . * has been removed. * Some glyph items have been replaced with s, non-functional, poor-quality items. * Some gylphs have been replaced or renamed. * Numerous item stat changes: ** Armor Penetration Rating, Block Rating and Defense Rating have been replaced with other stats. ** MP5 has been replaced with spirit. ** Spell power on most non-weapon equipment has been replaced with intellect. * Wrathful Gladiator gear, with the exception of shoulders and T2 weapons and the tabard, can be purchased for honour, with no Battleground or Arena rating required (although the tooltip says that it is requires) * Pristine Black Diamond now has a sell price of 50s * Drums of the Wild have changed from a Gift of the Wild buff to a health and mana regeneration buff. Quests * The Horde and Alliance versions of the pre-''Cataclysm'' event quest chain are now available, starting with Earthen Ring emissaries in faction capitals. * If you must kill a mob or talk to an NPC, the name of the mob will be visible over their head regardless of user settings. User setting will return once quest is completed. * Quest:Spirits of Auchindoun no longer grants any bonus honor. * Quest:Morthis Whisperwing quest chain for druid Swift Flight Form completely removed. You can't get Essence-Infused Moonstone anymore. According to a GM, it's possible to summon Anzu without it, but it isn't true at the moment. After a hotfix, you don't need Essence-Infused Moonstone to summon Anzu anymore. He's a default boss in Sethekk Halls from now. User interface * On the Character Select Screen, characters now perform an attack animation appropriate to their class every 30 seconds. i.e. spell casting or melee * Character stats are on a separate display that must be revealed on the right of the character screen. * Buttons for popup windows (talents, PvP, dungeon finder, etc.) now display the level at which they become available. * The graphics settings window has been revamped. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now closer to the top of the screen. * On the border of the Minimap a yellow arrow points to the closest quest area. In the Objectives frame the number of that quest has a yellow (instead brown) background. * While dead a red arrow points in the direction of your corpse on the border of the Minimap. * While dead there is a return to Graveyard button at the top of user screen. * If quest items can be looted, they will be displayed with a yellow border in the loot window.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K9kFgI4FqY&feature=player_embedded * You can now activate multiple tracking abilities (Class Trainer, Auctioneer, Mailbox, etc.) simultaneously and the minimap uses appropriate icons to distinguish them from each other; however, it still uses generic yellow dots for Find Minerals, Find Herbs, and Find Fish. * Mounts and companion pets have been moved to the spellbook. * Tooltips of mobs and objects displays quest progression of partymembers when in a party and the quest has been shared. * The character screen now displays the character's talent specialization if one exists. * The background behind the character on the character screen is now greyed. * New Guild UI and cap of 1000 members have been implemented. * Mobs for a quest you are on get a mandatory name over them regardless of the user's preference setting for mob names. The preference setting is honored as soon as you have killed the required number of mobs. * There are also numerous spelling and grammar errors in talent and skill tooltips. * If you unsheathe your weapons while dancing, they no longer get re-sheathed. * If you have FPS enabled, it is now displayed on the world map (in a different position than on the main interface) * AddOns can no longer get access to Real Names as the UI merely provides a UI Escape Sequence which is rendered as the correct name when displayed. Game Engine *PowerPC is no longer supported *It is now impossible for Windows 98 & Windows 2000 users to install World of Warcraft (unsupported since 3.0.2, however could still play on them) World environment General * The Elemental Invasion world event is in the game files, but will presumably be activated at a later date. * Earthquakes are noticeable at various places of the world. Dun Morogh * Operation: Gnomeregan has been removed. The outside of Gnomeregan is now being prepared for the gnomes' relocation. Accordingly, Gnomeregan Exiles have been renamed to Gnomeregan. Durotar * Zalazane's Fall has been removed. Zalazane and his minions have been removed, and the Echo Isles are now being prepared for the trolls' relocation. * has replaced . Orgrimmar * Some of the Horde leaders gather in Grommash Hold to discuss about recent problems and new leadership. Stormwind City * The Alliance leaders have gathered in the Stormwind Keep Throne Room, discussing the recent earthquakes. Flight Paths * Most flight paths no longer go through as many locations Water * Flying mounts can land on water, and the character can dismount and re-mount again as long as they do not move.This may be a bug. References Category:World of Warcraft patches